


The Suite Life Of Dean And Mickey

by mysticalcas



Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalcas/pseuds/mysticalcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Mickey Milkovich are partners in crime and best friends since there teenage years.They did everything together and along with Deans little brother, Sam Winchester they became there own makeshift family hunting down monsters and things that go bump in the night whilst also trying to save harmless civilians.But when they meet Demon!Ian and Angel!Castiel there lives are turned upside down and faced with more than one kinds of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Dean Winchester was only fourteen the first time he met Mickey Milkovich who would later in life become his partner in crime and best friend.He was on his second hunt with his Dad training to be the hunter John wanted him to be.Sam was staying at Bobby's until the case was over.

They were driving for what felt like hours before John pulled up at a diner and dragged his teenage son inside.

His fathers face lit up with that knowing smirk Dean was actually scared of before an older,grey haired and scary looking guy gave John the manliest bear hug ever. 

" I don't believe it.John Winchester in the flesh." John chuckled as he pulled back and gave the man a firm yet friendly slap on the back.

" Terry Milkovich. I thought you were in jail again?." Terry threw his head back and laughed before he pulled his friend towards the bar.Dean had been to caught up in his fathers friend to notice the black haired boy that was standing in front of him,who was now staring at him. 

" My Dad talks about John a lot.There best friends apparently.You must be Dean. I'm Mickey!." The boy was literally ecstatic to meet another hunter his age and Dean felt exactly the same way.Whilst there fathers kept on talking the boys started to get to know each other for the first time.

The second time the boys met was at The South Side High School.

John was working a case with there Uncle Bobby and decided his boys needed to try and at least have a normal life.Dean had just turned seventeen and Sam was fourteen.John had left his older boy a couple of hundred dollars for his boys to buy food and to stay in the motel until there father came back.

Sam was a nervous wreck the first day starting School.Dean had to calm him down countless of times before they could finally walk towards the office to register and grab all of the papers they needed.

" Dean Winchester?." A gruff teenage voice bellowed from behind the two boys.Dean turned around and stared at a spikey, black haired boy with a growing beard.But Dean recognised him by those child like,innocent blue eyes.

" Mickey Milkovich?." Dean chuckled before he walked over and hugged him.The memories of the two boys standing side by side helping each other defeat the woman in the white with there Dads.

" Its been years man.How you been?." Mickey smiled as he pulled back and stared at his childhood friend.

" Good.My Dads on a hunting trip with our Uncle so he wanted us to go to school or some shit." Mickey laughed as he nodded and slung one of his arms around Deans shoulder.

" My Dad was exactly the same.So this must be you're little brother Sammy you told me about." Sams head immediately shot up at the mention of his name and the fact that Dean had been talking about him to one of his friends.Since when did Dean have hunting friends?.

" Yes.Hi. Hello. I'm Sam! Who are you?." Mickey put on his best fake hurt expression as he stared at the now rather tall Dean Winchester." You haven't told your brother about your only childhood friend?." Dean shrugged and smirked as the bell rang and he pushed Mickey down the corridor.

 

~

 

The Winchester boys ended up packing there bags and moving into the Milkovich household for the remainder of their time there. Sam got closer to Deans friend and learned how to shoot and start becoming a Hunter.

Meanwhile Dean spent most of his time in the bedroom of Mickeys Sister, Mandy.

It didn't bother Mickey one bit.Hell he was happy his Sister had finally found a decent enough guy. He also enjoyed spending time with Sam, He had always wanted a little brother who to some extent looked up to him.

 

~

 

5 Years Later:

 

Mickey groaned in frustration as he sat in the bunkers library and ran his fingers through his hair.He had been trying to look for a case that the boys could go on but everything had been quite for weeks.

Dean came bounding into the room and shut the laptop down which his best friend was using.Mickey raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Dean who was dressed up like he was ready to hit the town.

" You going somewhere?." Mickey mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and stood up to stretch out his aching muscles.

" Yeah and so are you.We both need a break." Dean smirked before he gripped Mickeys wrist before pulling him towards the impala and without a word started driving them into town.Mickey groaned in frustration as he stared out of the window.

His die hard, play hard attitude died with his teenage years.

The brown haired,freckled Winchester soon parked outside a club and led his best friend in.Mickey groaned once again as he looked around the bar.

Dean had brought him to one of those gay/straight clubs.Great.He knew he shouldnt have told his best friend about his sexuality when they were just teenagers.

" Fun for me.Fun for you." Dean chuckled and slung his arm over his shoulder before his eyes widened and were locked onto one of the strippers.

" Mickey look over there."

" No thank you Dean.I feel uncomfortable already without staring at some guys junk."

Dean rolled his eyes before he gripped Mickeys face and forced him to look onto the stage." Isnt that Svetlana?.Youre ex wife?."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey runs into his ex - wife at a club and old memories start to resurface.

Mickey ordered shots after shots as Svetlana kept on talking.

Dean had invited her over after her ' performance ' and the pair were hitting it off like a house on fire.

Mickey didn't mind.

He wasn't upset or hurt.Just curious.

Svetlana had told him Terry stopped by a few weeks ago with John. Apparently those two were now the most hated sons of bitches as a hunting pair. But the only thing that Mickey cared about was his Son.

When he got the stripper pregnant,forced by his father of course, he didn't really care about her or the baby. But now, In his late twenties he wanted to get to know his Son. He leaned over between the horny couple and slipped Svetlana his number. " Call me okay?. I want to get to know my Son." And with that he stood up and walked outside to take a breath of fresh air.

 

 

Mickey nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he took a drag of his cigarette. It was the day of his wedding to the Russian whore he may or may not have gotten pregnant.This whole thing had been set up just to please his father. Granted Mickey blamed most of it on himself. Bringing some guy home and being fucked on the couch where his father could walk in on him wasn't the best of plans.

Mickey knew he was gay since he was seventeen. He found himself staring at guys for longer than usual. So when one guy stared at him back they didn't waste any time walking behind the diner and Mickey experiencing being a bottom for the first time.

But now he was stood in the basement of the church having his fifth smoke.He raised his eyebrows when he heard someone walk down the stairs but smiled as he saw it was his sister, Mandy followed by a rather tall and muscley Sam Winchester. Which could only mean his best friend would be there for him.He looked down and stared at there intertwined fingers which came as a bit of a shock to him.

He always thought Mandy would end up with Dean.Well at least she picked the right Winchester to fall in love with. Mickey quickly stubbed out his cigarette before he walked over and hugged his Sister. He pulled back and actually had to look up at Sam now.

" Hell you've grown. Hey is Dean here?." Sam chuckled and nodded before he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist." Of course. He's upstairs talking to Terry and John."  
Mickey smiled at the loved up pair and said his goodbyes before he ran upstairs. He put on his best fake smile as he greeted his Dad before pulling Dean towards the bar.

" I swear this is the worst day of my fucking life." Dean laughed and shook his head as he playfully pushed his best friend." Come on it cant be that bad.I mean she is pretty hot.Not your right gender but if you just turned her around and - " Dean smirked as he looked at the disgusted look on Mickeys face.He also looked like he was about to rip Deans throat out as well. 

" Listen man all you gotta do is pretend okay?. You're Dad - Hell even my Dad are so happy about this wedding.Just give it a few years and you can get a divorce."

 

 

Mickey sighed as he ran his fingers over his tired and unshaven face. That day felt like a life time ago.His teenage years felt like longer.He stared at the tattoo on his knuckles. " FUCK U - UP." He couldn't believe he actually allowed himself to get that tattoo.He shook his head before he walked back into the bar. Too much thinking for one night.He ordered shots after shots and nearly choked on his drink as he turned around and saw Dean on the stage half naked dancing next to some guy.

Mickey found his eyes staring at Deans body.He had perfectly toned abs and obviously looked after his body.

Not like Mickey.

But what came as the biggest shock of all was when Mickey saw his best friend bite his lip and stare back at him.That surely wasn't right.Dean was straight.

Wasn't he?.

But when Dean jumped down from the stage and walked over to his best friend and kissed him hard Mickey suddenly stopped thinking.

He gripped Deans waist and without thinking kissed him back before Dean gripped the other mans wrist and pulled him back towards the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've brought more of Mickeys back story in. I'm going to bring in more of Sams and Mandys before finally bringing in Castiel and Ian! I just don't want to rush the storyline because i have so much planned! I hope you guys like my fic and please leave Kudos/Comments!


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I saw you staring at me earlier.Kinda gave off the impression you wanted me."   
> Mickey smirked as the ginger haired man laughed and Mickey swore it was the cutest thing ever.  
> " I'm not looking for anything serious man.I just really like your ass and want to fuck you.No strings."   
> Mickey practically moaned at the man's words as he pushed him against the wall and started leaving trails of kisses on the boys pale skin which was dusted with freckles.  
> " No strings.I promise.I just wanna know your name so i know what to moan when you fuck me."

Mickey groaned as he woke up in the early hours of the next morning.He rubbed his eyes before he sat up and took in his surroundings.

He wasn't in his bedroom but everything looked familiar.His head was pounding and his throat felt like he had just swallowed glass.But what hurt him the most was when he turned his head and saw the naked man that was fast asleep next to him.

He slowly moved closer to the sleeping beauty and his doubts became clear.He had slept with his best friend.

Dean Winchester.

This was wrong on so many levels.

What if Sam found out? 

What if Dean started getting attached?. 

Everything became too much for the Milkovich and Mickey quickly threw on his clothes and walked out of the room.He walked to the tree just outside the bunker before he lit a cigarette and breathed heavily.

Flashes of last night spread across Mickeys mind like a bad whiskey flowing through his veins.He remembered Dean touching and kissing him as he drove them home.

Them throwing each others clothes off before he pushed Dean onto his bed.Mickey shivered and it wasn't because it was cold and starting to rain.He turned around when he heard a noise and sighed as he saw his best friend trudge towards him.

" Were never going to talk about last night." Dean grumbled before he snatched the lit cigarette from Mickey and took a drag.Mickey sighed in relief before he let out a chuckle.

" Agreed." There was so many questions he wanted to ask Dean but he decided not to." So I really think we need to try and find a case. I'm gonna go fucking mad if we don't soon." Dean laughed and nodded before he breathed out the smoke and sighed.

" I honestly feel the same.Why don't we go back inside and see if Sams found anything yet?."

 

" I've found something!." Was what the boys heard as soon as they stepped back through the doors of the bunker.Both Mickeys and Deans faces lit up as they practically ran over to the youngest Winchester.

" Okay so get this. There's been a number of unusual deaths in Canaryville, Chicago." Mickeys eyes widened as he took a step back and stared at the two brothers." That's south side ... where I grew up." Dean gave an understanding ' oh ' before they both turned back to Sam to listen to what else he had to say. 

" There's also been a number of satanic rituals and people disappearing.I think a Demons residing in the town.Taking what's owed to him and collecting new souls." Mickey looked dumbfounded.He couldn't believe something like this was happening in his small home town." Well what are we waiting for?.Lets go!."

 

Within a matter of minutes they had packed up everything they needed before they jumped into the impala and started the hours long road trip back to his home town.Sam had been messaging Mandy non stop since he had told her all about there new case.Mickey found it kind of sweet that even after all this time Sam still had feelings for his Sister.

A few hours later and Dean was starting to get cranky so they pulled over at a diner and grabbed something to eat.Mickey felt eyes staring into the back of his head and when he looked around to stare at the man he was oddly surprised.

It wasn't some middle aged balding trucker who wanted to get sucked off it was a youngish guy,in his early twenties maybe.He had bright orange ( okay ginger ) hair and the most amazing colored green eyes Mickey had ever seen.

He was almost taken back by the guy and suddenly found no control as he stood up." Meet you guys back at the car." He mumbled to no one in particular before he followed the man out of the diner and into the restroom.

Mickey locked the door as he put on his game face.Acting like he used to do in high school.

" I saw you staring at me earlier.Kinda gave off the impression you wanted me." Mickey smirked as the ginger haired man laughed and Mickey swore it was the cutest thing ever.

" I'm not looking for anything serious man.I just really like your ass and want to fuck you.No strings." Mickey practically moaned at the man's words as he pushed him against the wall and started leaving trails of kisses on the boys pale skin which was dusted with freckles.

" No strings.I promise.I just wanna know your name so I know what to moan when you fuck me." Mickey purred as he gripped the man's waist and grinded his hips against his.

The man let out a low whimper which made Mickeys pants tighten.Everything about this man drove him insane.

" I - Ian G - Gallagher." He managed to spit out before he pushed Mickey against the sink and bent him over.Mickey groaned as he fumbled around with his pants and pulled them down.The memories of last night were all soon forgotten when Ian pushed into him with no warning.

Mickey growled as he clenched the sink and closed his eyes.The pain soon turned into pleasure as he started moaning Ian's name.

Like his name belonged on Mickeys tongue.

Ian kept on thrusting until he hit Mickeys prostate which caused the man underneath him to whimper.Mickey wrapped his hand around his dick as he pushed himself through his orgasm.

He whimpered and felt his stomach clench as he came,moaning Ian's name.

He was basically high so he didn't see the smirk Ian had,

Didn't see how those wonderful green eyes flashed black for a split second before the man behind him came.

They cleaned themselves up and quickly looked at each other before they went there separate ways.Mickey slid into the drivers seat of the impala to allow the Winchester brothers to sleep before he started driving.He couldn't believe what had just happened and he prayed to god he would see Ian again.

 

But what Mickey didn't know was Ian had transported himself back into the town he was currently working in, A place he knew Mickey grew up in, The South Side of Chicago.Being a crossroads Demon was hard work sometimes but it did have its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have to research quite a lot for this chapter because I want everything to be as accurate and based off the shows as I can.I finally introduced Ian! I kind of always imagined that the first time they would meet in my fic would be through a hookup because like I said I want it to be based on the show.  
> But don't worry the Gallavich flirting and intense stares are going to happen soon! And I promise I am going to Introduce Castiel into the next few chapters.


	4. The Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " What the hell are you doing here?." 
> 
> Mickey hissed and pulled him into a corner so Dean couldn't see him. Ian's lips curled into a smile that knocked Mickey off his feet.
> 
> " Oh didn't I tell you?.I moved here a few weeks ago.To be closer to my family again.Mickey tilted his head as he stared at him.He swore this guy was so familiar to him. 
> 
> That's when everything clicked in.Why Mickey felt so connected when they fucked.
> 
> " Gallagher? ..." Ian smirked as he bit his lip and held Mickeys waist as he pulled there bodies closer together.
> 
> " Hello again Milkovich."

Mickey,Dean and Sam all took it in turns to drive so the others could get some rest.It had only taken them 10 hours because of Dean and Mickey speeding so they pulled up at Mickeys old child hood home.

His Dad had bought the house years ago and they only used it to hide out in if a case got too rough.Mickey grabbed his bags before he pulled out the key and fumbled around with the lock before he opened the door.

The place was incredibly dark.All of the furniture was there and amazingly everything was still in tact.Mickey couldnt help but smile as he saw pictures of him and Mandy when they were younger.Sure his father wasn't going to win any father of the year awards,Along with John Winchester but he couldn't help but admire those two men.

They had both lost the love of there lives.They both tried to raise there children right whilst fighting ghosts and demons.

" I'll take my old room,Dean you can have my fathers and Sam you can have Mandys." Sams face literally lit up before he ran into his girlfriends room and locked the door.Both Mickey and Dean both burst out laughing before they walked into the rooms and unpacked their bags.

As soon as Mickey had finished he leaned against the door to his fathers room and stared at his best friend." Sams probably gonna meet up with Mandy tonight so why don't we go and grab some groceries before going to the local bar?." 

Dean chuckled and nodded before he threw on his leather jacket and told his brother they were leaving before they walked out into the pitch black night sky.

Mickey smiled as they walked into the Kash n' grab.

He had so many memories of this place,being shot for stealing was probably the one he remembered most.Him and Dean parted ways as they looked around the shop.

Mickey grabbing the more healthy food whilst Dean walked straight over to the beer.But what Mickey didn't expect to see at gone past midnight was the red head man who he had let fuck him just hours ago standing in front of him.

He froze slightly and quickly looked over at Dean who was not to discretely reading a gay porn magazine." What the hell are you doing here?." Mickey hissed and pulled him into a corner so Dean couldn't see him.

Ian's lips curled into a smile that knocked Mickey off his feet." Oh didnt i tell you?.I moved here a few weeks ago.To be closer to my family again.Mickey tilted his head as he stared at him.He swore this guy was so familiar to him. 

That's when everything clicked in.Why Mickey felt so connected when they fucked." Gallagher? ..." Ian smirked as he bit his lip and held Mickeys waist as he pulled there bodies closer together.

" Hello again Milkovich."

 

~

 

The first time Mickey talked to Ian was because he was threatening to kill him.

Great start Mickey.

Mandy had told him some bullshit story about how Ian Gallagher had knocked her up.

The second time Ian came barging into his room to try and get his gun back.Oddly enough it ended up with Mickey being on top of him before they fucked.This must have been when Mickey was at least 18.

They were fuck buddies.

Nothing more.

No matter how many times Ian pleaded with him to be his boyfriend.Or how many times Mickeys heart leaped when he heard the mention of his name.Mickey was falling fast for Ian but it all stopped when his Dad walked in on them.

He forced Mickey to have sex with a Russian prostitute ( who later became his wife, Svetlana ) whilst Ian watched.After that Terry moved them away again to train them how to become hunters.

That's what completely broke Mickey.Ian was the first man he opened up to.The first one who made him to want to be in a relationship.After him it was just a string of one night fucks.

Mickey breathed heavily as he stared into Ian's beautiful eyes." I cant believe its you." Mickey mumbled and forced himself not to lean up and kiss the redhead senseless.Ian smirked as he ran his fingers over Mickeys chest before he pulled back and wrote his number on the shorter man's hand.

" Call me." He purred before he walked out of the store,acting like nothing had happened.Mickey was slowly pulled out of his trance as Dean pulled him towards the front counter.

" Looks like someone pulled." But all Mickey could do was nod before they paid for there things and wallked back to the Milkoviches home.

After they had unpacked the food and Mickey had safely stored Ians number in his phone he explained everything to be his best friend.Dean knew some parts already but not everything.

Afterwards he hugged his best friend before he pulled him to the nearest bar which Mickey knew very well,The Alibi.As soon as they walked in Kevin jumped from behind the bar and walked over before giving Mickey a bear hug.

" We were wondering when you'd show up again." They spent hours drinking and reliving the great teenage year of Mickey Milkovich.But then a blue eyed man wearing a trench coat walked in and looked around.His eyes fixated on Dean for a moment before he walked over to him.

" Dean Winchester.We need you." And with that the blue eyed man pressed his hand on Deans forehead and both of the men disappeared.Mickeys eyes widened before he quickly shook his head and looked down.

Man he was so drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally introduced Castiel! The next chapter is mostly going to be about him and Dean with maybe a little Gallavich thrown into it! I cant believe how many of y'all like my fic! Once work calms down i'll try and post more for y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a crossover and Gallavich fic so I hope you guys like it!   
> Ian & Castiel wont be in the first few chapters just so I can set up the background and storyline of all the other characters!  
> Id really appreciate any feedback left in the comments!


End file.
